In printing, a digital image may be sent to a printer, such as a laser printer, to produce a printed document. The digital image may be generated by an application on a device, such as a personal computer, a mobile device, etc. During image processing, the digital image may be converted to a particular color space, for example, by using a color space converter to translate the representation of a color from one basis to another to make the translated image look as similar as possible to the original image.